


How Camelot Treats Her Heroes

by thelastofmeforever



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Camelot, F/M, Gen, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Revealed, Post-Magic Reveal, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastofmeforever/pseuds/thelastofmeforever
Summary: It's been nine days since Merlin saved Camelot and the ban on magic was lifted. It's been little over a week and Merlin already needs Arthur to get him out of trouble. But the trouble is nothing like Arthur expected."“You should all be ashamed of yourselves!.. Did you forget that not even a fortnight ago, this man stood alone against the witch Morgana to protect you? To protect a people that have persecuted and butchered his people for years?.. He was willing to lay down his life for you and this is how you repay him?.. If this is what Camelot does to her allies then god help her enemies... I expected better!” He softened his voice now, and sadness leaked in, “I suppose I expected to much.”"





	How Camelot Treats Her Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

It had only been a week. A week since the legalization of magic. Arthur supposed that he should have seen this coming. They had known that not everyone on Camelot would be happy with the return of magic, but after everyone had witnessed Merlin use magic to save the kingdom, Arthur had thought that his people would at least have the decency to not openly attack anyone. 

How naive of him.

And of course Merlin was involved. Somehow. It was times like these, when Arthur was racing towards the lower town to save Merlin, that the king struggled to reconcile the clumsy man with _ Emrys _ , the man who had stood in the middle of Camelot’s courtyard and used magic  _ illegally _ , in plain view of the entire court, to save the kingdom that had slaughtered his kind. 

Merlin had radiated power then. He had slashed through rows of armed soldiers with only his hands, knocking men twice his size back with invisible blows. And when Morgana had showed up… well, then things had gotten really interesting. 

Merlin had created a shimmering dome shield to protect the onlookers as he and Morgana went at each other with everything they had. They battled with fire and water and stone. Merlin had called forth lightning and whirlwinds and Morgana had retaliated with blasts of dark energy and horrid creatures summoned from nowhere. They had appeared to be evenly matched until Morgana got a lucky blow to Merlin’s side. 

With their only defender on his knees before the witch, Arthur had begun to wonder if it was really the end. But just as the thought entered his head, Merlin had plunged his hands into the earth, fingers jabbing into the cobblestone like it was butter, and a huge wave of blinding gold had flared out from him. When the light subsided, Merlin was on his feet and Morgana on her knees with her hands trapped in the cobblestone. She had spit curses and threats at Merlin that had made Arthur feel ill, but the warlock had shown no sign of hearing her as he pressed a hand to his side to staunch the bleeding. He took a step towards the trapped witch, but Morgana, slippery as ever, let out a shriek like a banshee and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Arthur’s only consolation was that she had taken part of the courtyard flood with her, so she had left with her hands still trapped. 

For a long moment, Merlin had stared at the spot where she’d disappeared. Then, visibly exhausted and still bleeding, he stumbled forward and dropped to his knees before Arthur, head bowed in submission. And Arthur had done the only thing he could do. He’d ended the ban right then and there.

And now Merlin was in trouble again. Figures.

Arthur arrived in the town square to find a crowd of people. He stopped for a moment to assess the situation. His pause gave Gwaine and Gwen enough time to catch up with him.

“What’s happening?” Guivevere asked. SHe had her heavy skirt gathered in her hands and her hair was slightly askew. 

Arthur only shrugged.

“Stay with the Queen.” Arthur ordered Gwaine and then he dived into the crowd. 

There were bodies everywhere, packed tightly together, and Arthur had to elbow at least three people in order to take a single step. Just as he began wishing for his sword, someone must have recognized him.

“Make way for the King!”

As soon as the call rang out, the crowd parted. Arthur almost stumbled from the sudden lack of resistance. Regaining his composure quickly, Arthur easily made his way to the center of the crowd.

But he was by no means prepared for what he saw.

Merlin was curled up on the ground, knees to his chest and arms thrown over his head, bleeding. Arthur was by his side in an instant. 

“Merlin!” He reached out to grab his friend, but as soon as his hand made contact, Merlin flinched away. Arthur’s breath caught.

“Merlin?” He asked softly. His hands hovered in the air uselessly. The younger man roused slightly at the sound of his name. A wide blue eye peered cautiously between his arms.

“Arth’r?” Merlin’s speech was slightly slurred.

“It’s me, you idiot,” Arthur replied, not unkindly.

“Arthur!” Merlin quickly uncurled and latched onto Arthur’s arm. “Arthur! Don’t be angry!”

Arthur’s brows crumpled in confusion. “What on earth would I be angry about? That you got hurt again? From the look of these bruises, it wasn’t your fault.” He ran a gentle thumb over Merlin’s bruised and swelling cheekbone.

Merlin let out a muffled sound, as though trying to speak, but Arthur ignored him in favor of looking at the surrounding people. He needed someone to go get Gaius. His eyes immediately landed on a large, brutish looking man with wiry ginger hair and a crooked nose. The man was dressed in peasant garb. Arthur was just about to order him to go fetch the physician when he noticed something. The man’s knuckles were bloody.

For an instant, all the blood in Arthur’s body froze before it came rushing, roaring back, hotter than ever.

“What did you do?”

When the man didn’t answer, Arthur looked to Merlin. 

“Did he do this?”

“Please don’t be angry,” was Merlin’s only reply. It was enough.

Arthur leapt to his feet, dragging Merlin upright with him. The warlock cried out in pain as the movement jostled his injuries, but Arthur was too enraged to apologize.

“ _ How dare you?!” _ Arthur bellowed at the man. The ginger man only sneered at him but the cluster of people immediately around him cringed. Arthur vaguely noticed that they had blood on their hands too. 

Arthur was trembling with rage. He wished once again for his sword so that he could run them through, but then discarded the idea. He would contend himself with beating them barehanded.

“Arthur, you’re hurting Merlin.” Guinevere’s voice broke through Arthur’s fury. SLowly, the red faded from his vision. He swallowed the rest of his rage and though he was still quite angry, he was focused enough to take in his surroundings. 

He had Merlin pressed tightly against his side, arms around his shoulders, and the other man had a pained expression on his face. Arthur let go as though he’d been burned. Merlin would have fallen but Gwaine swooped in and caught him gently. Before Arthur could even begin to form an apology, Merlin spoke.

“Please don’t hurt them Arthur. They’re just scared.”

Arthur was confused. “Scared of what?” He demanded.

Merlin smiled sadly. “Of me.”

The words “why would anyone be scared of you” were almost out of his mouth before it clicked.

“Are you telling me,” Arthur said and his voice was dangerously soft, “that these people attacked you because of your  _ magic _ ?”

Merlin nodded slightly. “Why else?”

Arthur was ready to spin around and start throwing punches but Guinevere got in his way.

“Arthur,” she whispered, “I know you’re upset, and believe me, I am too, but you cannot start a brawl in the middle of the town!”

_ I’m the King! _ Arthur wanted to argue before he remembered  _ Oh, I’m the King. _ Kings did not start brawls with their subjects. Arthur clenched his jaw and let out a slow breath. He turned back towards the peasant men.

“Did you or did you not,” Arthur asked, his voice dangerous once more, “attack this man?” He gestured to Merlin, who was now sitting on the ground with his head on Gwen’s shoulder and Gwaine supporting him. There was an uncomfortable shuffling among the crowd before the ginger man spoke, gesturing around him.

“We all did.”

“We all did,  _ sire _ .” Leon had arrived, Percival and Elyan following after him. They kept casting Merlin concerned looks. The warlock smiled comfortingly back.

“You will address your king with the respect that is owed,” Leon continued in a voice like ice.

“We all did, sire,” the ginger man corrected himself.

“Why?” Arthur bit out.

“Well, ‘e’s got magic, don’ ‘e?”

Arthur glared furiously. “You are aware that magic has been legal in Camelot for nine days now?”

The man tossed his head dismissively. “Only ‘cus  _ he _ enchan’ed e’eryone.” He pointed accusingly at Merlin. It took every ounce of Arthur’s self control to not reach out and break the man’s finger.

“What is your name?” Arthur demanded.

“Ivo, son of Hubard, milord.” The ginger man said and then he had the arrogance to give a sweeping bow, as though he expected praise.

“Sir Leon, arrest Ivo, son of Hubard,” Arthur sneered the name.

“With pleasure, sire.” Leon said happily. Elyan stepped forward and forced Ivo’s hands behind his back before leading him off to the castle. 

Arthur looked around the crowd and spotted a young boy. “You there,” he pointed, “run to the castle and get the physician. Bring him here.”

“Yes milord!” The boy squeaked and he took off down the road.

Arthur turned to address the crowd

“You should all be ashamed of yourselves!” He bellowed. “Did you forget that not even a fortnight ago, this man stood alone against the witch Morgana to protect  _ you?  _ To protect a people that have persecuted and butchered his people for years? We have done  _ nothing _ to deserve his loyalty and yet we have it! He was willing to lay down his life for you and this is how you repay him? With violence and unfounded accusations of treason? If this is what Camelot does to her allies then god help her enemies. You should all be ashamed! I expected better!” He softened his voice now, and sadness leaked in, “I suppose I expected to much.”

The entire crowd was looking at the ground, shamefaced. Several people had tears running down their cheeks. 

“Get out of here,” Arthur ordered them. There were too many of them to arrest. The crowd dispersed promptly, many people practically sprinting to get away from the enraged King.

Once all the townspeople were gone Arthur resumed his place by his friend’s side. Merlin’s head now rested in Gwen’s lap.

“I’m so sorry, Merlin.”

Merlin let out a pained laugh. “You’ve nothing to be sorry for, prat. Wasn’t your fault.”

“I don’t understand. Why didn’t you stop them?”

Merlin smiled gently and his face was tinged with sadness. “They attacked because they were afraid of magic. The last thing I was going to do was make them more afraid.”

“But they were hurting you!” Arthur protested.

Merlin shrugged and then winced. “They were scared,” he replied, as though that made everything okay.

Arthur would have smacked him if he wasn’t already injured before the King could say anything else, Gaius appeared carrying his medicine bag.

“Oh, Merlin, my boy!”

“I’m alright Gaius,” Merlin hurried to assure him. Gaius scoffed softly as he crouched and began to examine Merlin’s wounds. 

“You always say that,” the old man muttered.

“And it’s always true!” Gaius raised an eyebrow at his ward. “Mostly.”

Gaius scoffed again as he pulled bandages from his bag. “Keep pressure here,” he told Gwen, and he pressed the bandages against a bleeding wound on Merlin’s stomach. Merlin cried out in pain.

“Hm,  _ fine _ , are you?” Gaius grumbled.

“Well, maybe I’m a bit dinged up.” Merlin responded. Gaius motioned for Percival to lift the patient and Merlin gasped again.

“Sorry,” Percival murmured. Merlin just shook his head.

“It’s fine.”

“I swear I’m going to ban that word if you use it again!” Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin objected, “but I am!”

“No, you’re not! You were just beaten in the middle of the streets by my subjects because of something you were born with! Something you can’t help! Haven’t you suffered enough?”

He hadn’t meant to say all of that out loud but it was too late.

“Arthur,” Merlin said softly. “Look at me, please.”

Arthur did as he was bid. Merlin stared up at him, his expression understanding even as he lay injured in another man’s arms.

“This is not your fault.”

“I’m the king, Merlin. Everything my subjects do falls on me.”

“And Gwen is the queen. Does that make this her fault to?”

Merlin continued before Arthur could object. “I don’t blame you.”

Tears filled Arthur’s eyes and he blinked them away forcefully. He clasped Merlin’s hand. 

“I’m sorry all the same.”

Merlin smiled softly at him. That smile quickly morphed into a grin. 

“Does this mean I get the day off?”

Arthur laughed. “Two.”

Merlin pressed a hand to his injured chest, feigning shock.

“Who are you and what have you done with Arthur Pendragon?”

Everyone laughed. Arthur grinned fondly.

“Shut up, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> So once upon a time I read a fic with this same idea but I haven't been able to find it since so I just wrote my own. Hope you enjoyed it! Please comment and leave kudos! I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
